dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Andie and Pacey
Andie & Pacey is a relationship on Dawson's Creek, portrayed by Joshua Jackson and Meredith Monroe. About Pacey and Andie have a classic meet cute when they literally run into each other while drivingThe Kiss. Following a while of banterfilled interactions, Pacey asks Andie to hang outTamara's Return and eventually, he asks her on a dateFull Moon Rising. Their relationship starts following the gangs first high school dance including Jack and AndieThe Dance. Pacey stands by Andie throughout her difficulties with a mentally unstable mother she and her brother care for alone with their dad absent, while Andie attempts to instill in Pacey a belief in himself and his value.The Reluctant Hero While Pacey starts to accomplish a lot academically, Andie's mental health problems ariseThe ElectionBe Careful What You Wish ForReunited and she leaves Capeside to get treatmentCh... Ch... Ch... Changes. After recovering, Andie admits to Pacey that she slept with a friend she made at the recovery center – Marc. A devastated Pacey breaks up with Andie, but tells her that he can forgive her in time.Homecoming Unable to accept the break-up (and the inherent instability following the emotional hardship she dealt with the previous year), Andie makes up a sexual assault to reunite with Pacey, which she thinks she does, but Pacey tells her that she is not the one for himSecrets & Lies. After spending some time apart, Andie and Pacey manage to slowly rebuild and become friends, which they remain throughout the seriesThe Anti-PromYou Had Me At Goodbye...Must Come to an End. Story Flirtation Andie arrives in Capeside from Rhode Island in September 1998 in literal loud fashion as she has a fender bender with Pacey's squad car. Pacey decides to play Andie for a fool posing as a cop when she assumes he is. Andie's talking a mile a minute and is naturally flustered, but later shows Pacey her creativity and smarts when she gets revenge by interfering with his crush on Senior Kristy Livingstone. Once Pacey realises he's been played, they form a sort of truce with obvious mutual respect and a bantery spark between them. While Pacey is on a quest to reinvent himself, Andie learns there's more to him as she keeps him company at his impromptu 16th birthday party at the docks. When they're paired for a Home Ec assignment, Pacey assumes that Andie's life is easy because she's rich, but discovers there's more going on than he realised. Andie, in turn, learns that Pacey's not a slacker. Pacey finds himself interested in Andie and decides he'd like to spend time with her, although he naturally underplays this. Their pseudo-date is interrupted by Tamara Jacobs' return to Capeside, but Pacey closes that chapter and decides to ask Andie out on a real first date. Intensity Confusion about the location leads Pacey to pick up Andie at her house and Pacey meets her and Jack's mother, and learns that their brother died and their mother has become ill as a result. Andie fears that Pacey will treat her differently or pity her, but Pacey shows her only understanding and compassion for what she's going through, admiring her strength. Following this they tentatively start dating, although Pacey has trouble giving in to the idea that Andie actually likes him, because of his low self-esteem. Despite upsetting Andie at the school dance they ostensibly attend together, she gives him a second chance and they share their first kiss. Andie is shocked to learn of Pacey's past with Tamara Jacobs, mainly because he had not given her any impression of being experienced.The All-Nighter They make up and Andie starts encouraging and inspiring Pacey to use his intellect to further his academic achievements, being the first person to truly believe in Pacey and his capabilities, which marks a turning point in Pacey's life. Pacey gets further insight into Andie and Jack's homelife when Andie has to be responsible for a situation involving her ill mother and Pacey helps them both, defusing the moment. Although Pacey's happy with Andie, he starts to get a sense of just how deeply affected by her family trauma Andie is and, at times, feels out of his depth. Andie and Pacey fall deeply in love and Andie decides she's ready to spend the night with Pacey, who afterwards becomes distant as the weight of Andie's importance in his life begins to dawn on him.High Risk BehaviorSex, She Wrote They both need each other intensely as well, with their respective lack of family support, which leads Andie to break up with Pacey as she begins to deal with mental illness.His Leading Lady Pacey wins Andie back, vowing to support her, but they go through their first real crisis when Jack comes out and Andie is less than supportive, while Pacey stands up for Jack against an abusive teacher. Pacey feels like he's on a limb alone, while Andie lashes out as she's too overwhelmed by her parental abandonment to handle additional big events. Eventually they make up, after Andie stands up to her father to protect Jack and Pacey shows himself his worth by having the abusive teacher sanctioned.To Be or Not to Be......That Is the Question Andie starts therapy and is prescribed to be imperfect for an evening, which leads to her and Dawson getting drunk on his birthday. Pacey and Andie attend the Capeside Winterfest, but Pacey fears for his future with Andie when a psychic tells Andie grave news and imparts unwanted truths for Pacey.Psychic Friends They enjoy themselves for a while, working as servers alongside Dawson, Joey and Jack at a Capeside wedding, but the accidental death of Abby Morgan later that night serves as the catalyst for Andie's mental health to seriously worsen. The death of someone she knew somewhat brings back her brother's death and results in Andie starting to hallucinate her late older brother. She dyes her hair brown, as it was when Tim was alive and Pacey is increasingly unsure of how to help Andie. This culminates in Andie locking herself in a room, with Pacey having to convince her to choose between him or her hallucination of Tim, as a way to separate Andie from secluding herself mentally due to the illness. Andie chooses Pacey, but Jack calls their father who returns and insists that Andie receive proper care at a facility. While reluctant to leave Pacey at first, Andie realises that, what his faults, her father is right and she feels she needs help. Pacey is heartbroken at the thought of Andie leaving, but tells her it's for selfish reasons, something Jack also makes him realise, and they share a tearful kiss goodbye as Andie and her father drive away. After Andie leaves, Pacey acts out and has a physical confrontation with his abusive father. Andie also calls Pacey's house at this time and talks at length with his father, who imparts this to Pacey amid their turmoil. Mr. Witter finally manages to man up and console his neglected, heartbroken son and gives him a hug from Andie, as Pacey cries in his arms.Parental Discretion Advised Summer 1999 Letters between Andie and Pacey while she was in treatmentFrom the interactive feature "Dawson's Desktop" 1''' :Pacey, :It's tough here. I look around this place and see so many teenagers just like me. I don't want to be like them. One girl, Tina, has been here for six months. Another guy, Marc, was in three different facilities before finally coming to this one. :I'm scared. What if I can't get better? What if I'm not able to come home? Even if I do get better, my dad's made it pretty clear he's not moving to Capeside. The thought of never seeing you again...that stresses me out more than the thought of being crazy. :So...stay out of trouble and keep those Kristy Livingstones away. I put a lot of effort into you. And if you think I'm going to let some other girl have you you're the one who's crazy. :I hope you're thinking of me. I am always thinking of you....your bright eyes, broad shoulders, and sweet smile. I love you so much it hurts. :Please don't forget me Pacey...you are my world. :Andie '''2 :Andie — :There is something inside you that makes you different from everyone in that hospital. You've had the benefit of being Pacey Witter's sparring partner for the past year. And if you can survive that then you can definitley survive Mayfield. :I'm glad you're on the road to recovery. And I'm glad you had the good sense to go away and get better. If it was up to me, I would have never let you go. Don't worry about any Kristy Livingstones. I'm a one-woman kind of guy and that woman will always be you. :You have become my world Andie. The first moment you laughed in my direction -- I knew. You came to Capeside and realized my nakedness. And yet, you still chose to run with me. :I'll wait forever for you to be complete. It is you that has made me complete. :I love you McPhee. :Pacey 3''' :Pacey — :Thank you for your beautiful words. They helped to calm me. Moving in and getting settled has been extremely stressful. But now that I'm here, I'm relieved. :I met with my therapist today. She's been trying to help me cope with my anxiety and stress. In our first hour session she asked me to tell her what makes me feel the most nervous. But before I got halfway through the list, my hour was over. :Do me a favor okay? Watch out for Jack. I hope you guys are hanging out. He's all alone right now. I mean he has Jen and Grams, who are wonderful, but they're not family. You are Pacey. You're my family. :I never thought it possible to love someone so much. I want to get better for myself. Even more, I want to get better for you. I want us to have a good life, Pacey. And we will, as long as we have each other. :I hope I'll be home...to you...soon. :—Andie '''4 :Andie — :I was happy to get your letter lodged somewhere between Dougie's 'Playgirl' and Mom's 'Publisher's Clearing House'. Sounds like you're doing better. I like that! :Not much news here. Dawson's in Philly with his mom. I haven't seen Joey at all. It looks as if the ice house isn't going to be rebuilt. I should call her. I wish you were here. You always know just the right thing to say. :I'm meeting Jack and Jen tonight to watch a movie. In the absence of Dawson we're soaking in all the non-Spielbergs we missed during the year. Movie night at Jen's is pretty sweet. She has the one thing Dawson doesn't -- breasts. Just kidding. Snacks. She's got snacks. Grams is a virtual Betty Crocker. Rock on Grams! :Too bad we're keeping you off the computer for the time being. In the future, just so I know, would Cyber-sex be a possibility or am I on my own here? :XOXOXO :Pacey Reunion As the beginning of school nears, Pacey's doing everything he can to keep himself occupied until Andie is set to return to Capeside. Quotes Songs :swallow | NOWHERE BLOSSOMS :meet cute :slingshots | MORLEY :pacey tries to comfort andie :sad eyes | BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN :pacey climbs the treliss :you and me | THE SPIES :wedding dance :paper cup | HEATHER NOVA :andie leaves :wonderful | EVERCLEAR :andie and pacey hang out Photos :Andie and Pacey/Gallery Notes and references }} Category:Relationships